


Impromptu Sleepover

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: I wrote this for Eugene Fitzherbert appreciation week on Tumblr and got the idea from a thing I saw in another fanfic
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Impromptu Sleepover

Eugene was setting up his room for sleep. He always needed it perfect cause hey, a man’s gotta have standards. Bed made just to be unmade later, all of his various assortments of products organized on his sink vanity, clothes changed to comfortable linens than from what he wore everyday. Just when he pulled on that blue shirt he always wore to sleep from its neat folding on his bed, there was a knock at his door. He opened the door a bit to see his blonde girlfriend standing there with her bright smile and a shy wave. 

“Hey Eugene,” she said sweetly. Eugene, a bit surprised to see her, quickly pulled her into his room, swiftly closing the door behind him. 

“Blondie!” He whisper shouted as he closed the door and pulled her close to him. “What are you doing down here sunshine?” His voice softened has he moved his hands from her waist to push her wisps of hair behind her ears. 

“I thought we could have an impromptu sleepover! Also, I couldn’t sleep after you wished me goodnight,” She admitted, shyly looking up at him through her lashes with blush painting her freckle kissed cheeks. Eugene couldn’t help but melt, god she was so perfect and he just can’t say no to her sometimes. 

“That sounds wonderful Blondie. I also see you’re dressed for the occasion,” he joked, referring to her blue and white nightgown. She playfully hit his arm as they laughed together. 

“So! What do we do first?” She asked, excitedly leaving his arms and sitting cross legged on his bed. 

“Well, I’ve finished getting dressed,” he started, as he moved his pink, silk eye mask to the bedside table, “so now we do the face mask.” He told her as her eyes lit up. 

“Can I do one too?” She asked, giving those puppy eyes that could bring him to his knees. 

“Of course Blondie, you want me to put on yours?” He asked, grabbing the jar from the vanity. 

“Yeah! Then I’ll do yours,” she said as Eugene sat across from her on the bed and opened the jar. He put some of the clear, minty-smelling goop on his fingers and putting it on Rapunzel’s face in a thin layer. 

“You might wanna close your eyes,” he told her, she did so as he continued. 

“Do you do all this every night?” She asked, opening one eye to look at him. 

“Not everyday, but hey, how do you think I get my face like this? Cause it doesn’t happen overnight sunshine,” he laughed and Rapunzel melted into giggles. 

“It smells nice, tickles too,” she said, closing her eye. 

“Almost done,” he told her, pulling his hand from her face. “There ya go, now you do mine.” She opened her eyes and took the jar from him. Eugene closed his eyes and let her put the mask on his face. After a minute, he noticed she was drawing shapes with it on his cheeks. 

“Whatcha doin there?” He asked, peeking at her with one eye.

“I’m doing flowers,” she giggled. 

“Blonde, you gotta cover the whole surface,” he chuckled.

“I know,” she said, smudging the flower and covering the surface area of his face. Her touch was soft and delicate, it almost felt more relaxing having her put the mask on rather than himself. “Done!" 

"Great,” he said, snapping out of his relaxed state and taking the jar from her, putting it back and screwing on the lid. “So, you couldn’t sleep without me?” He asked, raising his brow at her, making her smile. 

“Well, I’ve been so busy lately, I haven’t had much time to spend with you,” she said as he sat back down with her. 

“I guess that’s true,” he said, holding her hand. “But we could have met in our dreams,” he teased, winking at her. 

“That isn’t the same,” she laughed, playfully punching his arm. 

“How many guards did you have to sneak by?” He asked.

“Oh, just Stan and Pete, and maybe a few others.” She said, “I was, very sneaky,” she reassured. 

“Thrilling, you’re like a thief in the making with your sneaking,” he teased, causing Rapunzel to playfully punch his arm. Eugene dramatically pretended to he hurt. 

“Ah! Blondie you’ve wounded me!” He laughed, and she laughed right along with him. 

“I think you’ll be okay,” she said, patting his arm gently and kissing him gently. After a few minutes of cute chat and laughter, they washed faces and continued the nighttime routine of Eugene. Rapunzel phrased it that way because “it’s fun that it rhymes”. She also liked watching him shave, she always thought he looked so handsome. Eugene leaned back against the vanity as Rapunzel re-braided her hair. He just looked at her for a moment, he still can’t believe he got so lucky with Rapunzel, and he loved her so much. Rapunzel glanced at him staring and dropped her braid. 

“Why are you staring at me?” She asked, facing him. 

“Because I love you, and you’re just so beautiful,” he said, making her blush. 

“You always say that,” she replied, taking his hand in hers. 

“Well yeah sunshine, it’s true. Why wouldn’t I say that?” He asked, pulling her close. 

“I can’t imagine why,” she chuckled, as they kissed once more, Eugene’s hand resting on her jawline. 

“So, where should I sleep?” She asked, pulling away and looking around the room. 

“Well, there is the bed,” Eugene proposed. 

“Eugene! We can’t share a bed!” She squeaked. 

“Rapunzel, we’ve shared the ground of The Great Tree and used each other as pillows. I think we can share a bed. Besides, I can’t let the princess of Corona sleep on the floor, or the love of my life. Lucky you happen to be both,” He told her with a raised brow and swiftly picked up bridal style in his arms and spun them around as she laughed. When he stopped spinning, he laid her down on his bed and lay next to her as their laughter died down to chuckles. Eugene rolled on his side to look at her and she followed suit to look back at him. 

“I guess you make a compelling argument,” she smiled. He rested his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, looking down at his wrist and tracing something on the inside of it with her finger. 

“I am pretty compelling huh?” He smiled. She smiled back and scooted closer to him, his hand going from her cheek to her hair, twirling a small lock of her hair around his finger. 

“I love you Eugene,” she sighed dreamily. 

“I love you too Rapunzel,” he told her, dipping down and kissing her gently. His hand moved back from her hair to her jaw and his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. She snaked her arms around his neck as she kissed him in return. The kiss was broken after Raps turned her head and gave out a yawn. Eugene chuckled as he moved the covers over them. 

“I think that’s out cue to sleep,” He said, dimming the lamp on his bedside. 

“You’re probably right,” Raps said tiredly, getting under the blankets and snuggling up to Eugene. He held her in his arms, gently stroking her hair. 

“Night, Blondie,” he said. 

“Good night Eugene,” She said as they kissed once more and fell asleep, they’d deal with getting Rapunzel back to her room before anyone noticed in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fluffy Tangled writings! You can find me on tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
